Something I never Had
by JussiVuori
Summary: Harry gets more that he bargained for after he gets a magical lamp and Merlin comes out of it.


It was an extremely hot day and Harry was outside,tending to the garden."Boy!get in here before I whack you into Thursday!" Uncle Vernon yelled."Yes sir." Harry dutifully replied as he got up and walked into the house."Eat!" Uncle Vernon yelled.Harry quickly ate his dinner and went upstairs to write a letter to"SIRIUS!"Harry yelled as he saw a large black dog lying on his bed.The black dog rolled onto it's back and Harry realized what he meant.Harry sat down and pat him.Siriu's head lolled to the side and he whoofed happily.Siriusturned back into his human form and handed Harry a golden lamp."Harry,Dumbledore found this at a wizarding shop and asked me to give it to you for your birthday.Rub it." Harry rubbed the lamp and a wizard came out of the lamp."Merlin..." Harry and Sirius said in unison."Yes?" Merlin inquired. "Wow!"Harry said."You may have any one wish granted." Merlin said cryptically."Um...wow...can..is it possible...can I wish for my mum and dad to be alive again?" "Most definately." Merlin answered. "Well,I know what my wish is then,I wish that my mum and dad were alive again." Merlin snapped his fingers."It is done." Merlin said,then he was sucked back into his lamp.Suddenly,Lily and James Potter appeared in his room and recognised him immediately."Harry,Sirius." They each hugged them both. "Now Harry,would you tell us where we all are?"Lily asked."We're at number 4 Privet Drive." "Is this my sister's house?" Lily inquired."Yes mum." Harry answered."Why are we here...more importantly,why are you here?" "I live here." Harry preceded to tell them how his life had been and by the time Harry was finished,James and Lily were swelling with unexplianable outrage."They did what!" Lily said. Lily and her husband shared a knowing look and they said "come on Harry,Sirius,let's go downstairs and have a little chat with my sister and her family,shall we?" They all walked downstairs and Petunia gasped when she saw Lily."What...how...why...what's going on!?" Petunia shreaked."Nice to see you too,Petunia,my dear sister." Lily said,her voice dripping with sarcasm."Yes,nice to see you." James said with a sarcastic air about him."I have just found out that you and your family have not been treating my son the right way,care to explain???" Lily asked.Petunia shreaked and ran upstairs."Well,Harry let's go and see Professor Dumbledore.I daresay that he will want to know what has happened tonight."Sirius said. Once Harry had collected all of his things,Sirius pulled out a satchel of floo powder and passed it to James. "Just say 'Professor Dumbledore's office,Hogwarts' and you should see us in a minute." "Bye." James stepped into the fireplace and said "Professor Dumbledore's office,Hogwarts." He felt like he was going a million miles a minute and once it slowed down and eventually stopped,James dusted himself off and was greeted by professor Dumbledore."Harry,you look more like your father every day." He said."Actually..." James started but was cut off as Harry appeared in Professor Dumbledore's office."I'm James." James finished.Just then Lily arrived,followed by Sirius."Professor Dumbledore,that lamp you gave me...well I guess you can see I made my wish." Said Harry."I see." Dumbledore said,surprised. "Hello Lily,James." "Hi" they both said. "You may stay here for the night,." Dumbledore said."Just go up to Gryffindor tower,I daresay that Harry knows the password.Goodnight." Dumbledore said."It' lovely to see you both." Dumbledore said to Lily and James then went back to work. Harry guided them to Gryffindor tower then the fat lady said."Password?" "Snivellius is a greasy haired git." Harry said and the door opened.When they walked in they saw Remus."Remus!!!" They both yelled."Oh my god!" Remus yelled as he saw James and Lily.He ran up to them and hugged them both.Harry and Sirius were talking in hushed voices with smiles of mischief on their faces.Harry walked over to the fireplace and stuck his head in then yelled "The Burrow!" Ron was the first one to notice Harry's head in the fireplace."How are ya Harry mate?" Ron asked. "I'm great but you and Herm and all of your family need to come to Hogwarts immediately.Just say 'Gryffindor common room-password Sinvellius is a greasy haired git' and I'll talk to you." And woth a pop,Harry's head dissapeared from the Weasley's fireplace with a faint pop.At The Burrow,Ron had yelled for all of his family to camoe quick and he told them that Harry said there was an emergency at Hogwarts.He told them the password and what to say,then he flooed to Hogwarts."Ron!" Harry yelled and dragged him to his parents."My parents are alive!" Ron hugged Harry and Harry introduced him to his parents.After all the Weasleys and Hermoinehad met Harry's parents and knew what had happened,Harry decided to tell Fred and George who Sirius,Remus anjd James really were."Fred,George,guess what?" "What?" Fred and George asked."Sirius,Remus and James are the Maurderers! Sirius is Padfoot,Remus is Moony and my dad is Prongs." Fred and George look stunned and they kneeled down in front of the three Maurderers and said "we are you servants!" Everyone just laughed."Harry,I forgot to tell you,in light of everything that's happened,but they caught Wormtail and I'm free!" Sirius shouted.Harry ran up to his godfather and hugged him and congratulated him.Dumbledore and Fawkes enered the common room and Harry looked at Fawkes he though how wonderful it would be to be a phoenix and suddenly,Harry felt hinself go smaller and felt a snsation which suggested he was growing feathers.Everyone gasped."Oh my god Harry,how did you do that?" Hermoine asked."Having a phoenix form for an anigmus is really rare!" Lily said. All the Maurderers looked at each other then they dragged Haryy upstairs saying things like "you're going to be an official Maurderer." And "first of all you need to say the oath and then we will start planning a prank against the Slytherins." "Boys..." Hermoine,Ginny,Mrs Weasley and Lily said as all fo the men followed.All the women went up to the girl's dormitories.Back up in Harry's dormitory,the mauderers were opening the secret passage next to Harry's bed.They grabbed the Mauderers book and Harry said the oath. Then everyone tried to think of a prank to do to the Slytherins."I've got it..."Harry said "We pull a prank on Snape." Harry conjured up a fluffy neon green diary and wrote in it 'Professor Snape it an uglt git that has never used shampoo in his life.' and he said a spell that would make the diary yell that every time Snape took poinst from Gryffindor,or every time he said anything.It was sorta like a howler but more humiliating.He also said a spell to make the diary follow Snape everywhere.He then turned into a phoenix and grabbed the diary with his claws.He hooted,indicating that Remus,James and Sirius should transform and follow him.Remus tranformed into an owl (betcha didn't know he could do that) James into a stag and Sirius into a large black dog.He told them to meet him in Snape's dungeon and he and Remus flew out the window whils James and Sirius ran through the door. Snape was grading some papers when he noticed foru animals in front of him.Harry put the diary on Snape's desk and. all of the animals flew/ran away.Later on in the common room,James announced that Harry's Mauderer nickname was Ashfeather as his form was a phoenix.Sirius had said that Harry,Lily and James were welcome to stay at Grimmauld place until they could make Godric's Hollow fit for human habitation. 


End file.
